Red Moon: Massacre of Mineral Town
by Frequency NecroKat
Summary: After a violent and unexplained murder in the woods outside of Mineral Town, a massacre ensues in which none, no matter their innocence, are slain. SuperKillfic, and rather old, so excuse the occasional typo. I'll fix them when I have time. Completed!
1. Dark Chinpiras Intro

Chapter 1 of Red Moon

Dark Chinpiras

The night was dim and dark. Those were the only words he could use to describe it. Not one star graced the bleak grey nor did any cloud. It was early, too, not even eight, yet. The cold wind battered his house's windows like a feirce animal wanting to get in. Emajuu shivered in fear and looked back to the bed where his wife, Elli, and their baby Alex slept. He worried and had no idea why. It was just wind right? It couldn't hurt him or his beloved family, right?

But still, he felt chills creep down me like spiders. He peeked out the window at the fall night and let his ash colored eyes shot open in desperate fear. A shadow crept by his feilds, holding what looked to be a sickle. He let out a sharp scream as their eyes met his and jolted Elli awake as he slipped of his chair nad collided with wooden floorboards.

"What happened, Emajuu? What's wrong?" She said hastily. Alex slept soundly, not noticing his mother's abrupt wake.

"Something was outside. That's all. Go back to bed. I'm going to go check it out." Emajuu reached for his hammer, just in case he'd need to defend himself.

"But--"

"I'll be fine. Go to bed, okay?" He smiled sweetly and walked out, clutching the hammer tightly as the bitter wind struck him with a frozen sweep. Elli gave a nervous glance to the door as she laid down, but calmed herself to sleep. The worst it could be was a wild dog or Red Hare wandering about.

Emajuu made his way to his fields, his crops still intact and animals sleeping soundly. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. He frowned and set down his hammer and sighed in relief, "It must've been my imagination." But he knew it couldn't have. It looked back at him, and the more physical evidence was roots of dark crimson soaking into the ground. He couldn't breathe from the combonation of fear and cold. He followed the trail to find where it began, breath in soft mistly cotton-balls that floated in the chilled air.

He followed the dark oozing trail. It made his stomach churn and made him feel light headed as the smell crept up into his face. He looked at it turn and slither about the road like a giant snake. What he didn't want to know was if it had venomous fangs of horror at the end.

That he soon found out. If this 'snake' had fangs, the venom hit him and drained him of his life. There lay the raggedly cut, frail, waxen body of the women who was Mary's mother. Anna was most certainly dead. Her body looked like shredded paper in red ink, it was almost impossible to recognize her as anything once living. Emajuu spun dizzily and ran through the mangled maze of trees, all of which had long 'X' marked carved into their bark. He stumbled shakily back into town. He had to find Harris.


	2. New Moon

Chapter 2

New Moon

Everyone had gathered in Town Square the next morning, all quietly murmuring and giving shocked looks to each other as they wondered why they had been told to come here. The mayor hesitated as he stared at the masses, notably Mary. She was sobbing and barely strong enough to stand. She dug her hands into Sasha's, her mother's friend, shoulder, tears staining the clean white fabric of her dress.

The mayor was relieved of one thing, as selfish as it be. Only Anna had died, and no one else had fallen victim to the vicious hands that tore the woman apart. He took a large breath and stepped out into the crowd, "People! Please calm down! I know that you are all very confused but I regret to say that Anna is no longer with us. She was attacked in the forest by something or someone, and was killed on the spot." he frowned and looked down. Some in the crowd began to sob and others looked on in horror. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

Emajuu and Elli stood quietly. Emajuu knew he'd never ever claw the horrible image from his mind of the scarlet ragdoll that was once a woman. He'd never been friends, but life taken so quickly and messily made him sick. Harris nodded to the shaky famer in understanding and stood by the mayor, "Everyone, we advise you to stay in your houses and lock your doors. By the injuries delt to the deceased and the markings left on the trees, I don't think he'll avoid large groups at night. during day, you must travel in groups, even if you are just dropping your children off at the church or going to the hospital. Is that clear?" He seemed in control and calm, but he knew he was never expecting a murderer. He'd always said nothing would happen here in such a once peaceful town.

It was now in the late afternoon, and Elli was hurriedly washing the dishes and and looking out the window. Alex giggled as he clung to Billy's tail, making the dog yelp in shock of the baby's curious nature. The two adults, however, were silent. All the animals were indoors, the doors and windows were locked tightly, and Emajuu had harvested all his crops and cut them down so he wouldn't have to stay outside of the house, barn, or coop for too long.

Billy, after shaking the delinquent child from his body, leapt onto his owner and pawed him, hoping to maybe go play ball outside. Emajuu pet him lightly, "Not right now, boy." Was all he said. But, as he was looking at the dog, the stealthy shadow returned and darted across his fields as the sun set, and this time, it had a few friends with it as well.

Basil sat at the dinner table with Mary, watching her cry and sniffle. He had tried to calm her, but his words only made her cry more. She wouldn't eat or talk to him and he worried if she'd ever stop weeping. He had heard about people who died from mourning, and as he reached over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, a shadow wathced him closely from outside, then slunk under the veiw of the window.

Emajuu stood and looked out the window, "Elli, did you see anything?" He asked. He hoped she hadn't.

"No. I'm busy making dinner. Sit down and and relax. Everything's bolted so not even a bear could break through." She forced a smile. Emajuu did too and sat at his table.

Basil had gottne up to get Mary some desert. Women like desert, and he knew that. Everytime he and Anna got into a fight, cheesecake always made it better. He froze as the door creaked open and the wind shot like razors into the room. He wandered blindly to shut it, finally finding it and closing it. Perhaps a hurricane was coming soon. The wind had stopped blowing in, but at that point it was the least of his troubles. Just as he looked around to the kitchen, he saw a gleam of metal hang in front of him in a crescent shape.

Emajuu didn't care whether the killer got him. He didn't feel right. He had tossed on a coat and began plowing through the rainy wind, forcing himself against what felt like cold claws ripping his face. His heart stopped dead in its tracks as a howled cry of agony shot through the air from Basil's house. Emajuu quickened his pace.

The shadow with the crescent blade howled with laughter as he plunged the sickle into Basil again and again. Basil hadn't died yet, but moving was a faint and painful dream. He lifted a hand to protect himself, but once more the blade crashed down with a sickening thunk and splitting cry as Basil fell dead to the ground. The shadow pryed the sickle from Basil's face and proceeded upstairs. What would he find there?

Emajuu fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he looked at the mangled body of Basil. He was as bad as his wife's body. With a sick cough, Emajuu stood and tried to run, but couldn't as he collapsed again and vommited. With all his strength, he pulled himself to his feet and listened as a shrill shriek came from upstairs, along with a disgusting plop noise.

The shadow bound out the window with a nasty giggle as he left Mary there, blood oozing from her chest. Emajuu arrived seconds after the culprit had left, and fainted, unable to walk anymore after seeing both of them dead.

Boy, that was gooey and blood soaked...


	3. Inn Hell

Chapter 3

Inn Hell

Bad pun, shoot me now. I couldn't resist...

Ann smiled as she stirred some soda with a straw with an absent mind. She didn't seem upset at all about the death of Anna. She sighed happily as she remembered Cliff. He had moved away, and she had been sad for that, but she loved just thinking about him. She had even stored some money away in hopes of sending it to him to get him to move back. Then she could see him again. She stopped herself. She was getting a little too girly for her own tastes right about now, "Dad? You think it's a hurricane? Kinda late in the year, don't you think?" She looked back. Where was her father? He was just there, "Dad? Hellooo? Dad? What are you doing? He must be making drinks. Too bad it's too rainy for customers. No one will drink tonight." She stood and walked to the kitchen door, "Dad! Stop making drinks! It's too stormy outside!" She tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Dad? Dad? Open up!"

A beastly looking person peered at the door. He had no weapon but his hands, but he apparently didn't need one. He looked down at Doug's body with a sharp glare. He was mangled, not with blade or any cuts, but with bruises pounded into his skin. His body was red and black with lumps, and small red scapes pointed out where the creature-like man's knuckles had dug into skin. He looked at the door, and a toothy grin spread ear to ear as Ann's voice called out.

Ann threw herself into the door with great force, "Open up! Let me in, Dad!" She growled as she stuck it and fell to the floor. Slowly, the doorknob twisted as the door began to creak. Ann pouted and put her hands on her hips, prepared to question why her father had locked her out.

Harris walked in and smiled at Ann, "Hey, Ann! Where's your father?" He stopped as he noticed her stern expression. He quieted and waited for her answer. And he atleast got one. A stunned gasp of stunned horror as her father's body was tossed on her, knocking her over and staring at her with empty eyes that lacked any color. She couldn't speak at all, and merely breathed heavily as she tried to escape the heavy corpse. Harris ran to her aid and pushed Doug off as the door began to open again. Ann became lamost limp in Harris' arms as he hauled her towards the door. Before he could reach it, though, the beastly criminal flew in front of the door and thrust out hands toward Harris. The policeman ducked and punched the creature in the face, running upstairs with Ann in tow.

The beast growled, "Don't take her away!" He whined like a child, "I'm not done having fun yet!" He croaked, but smiled as he heard them both scream upstairs.

Ann fell to the ground as Harris did in shock. Gray gurgled helplessly as he hung from the ceiling by a noose. His body was bloody and maimed, his feet in particular. He was still alive, but barely, as he begged silently to Harris to help him as he clung to the noose, trying to keep from choking. All he had to stand on was a small corner of endtable, and it was stained and slippery from the blood.

The beast crawled like a wounded animal up the stairs and spotted the three. Harris looked fearfully at the monsterous man and hid Ann behind him but not from a fate that they would share.


	4. Waking from Death

Chapter 4

Waking from Death

Emajuu woke slowly from his unconcious state, eyes quickly closing however at the sight of Mary's remains. He stumbled through the house with his eyes shut tight and holding his breath. A glimpse of death or a scent of thick blood was something he couldn't handle. He wandered out and gazed at the sky, filled with dim and sad stars. They seemed to have lost theri special glimmer of diamonds and turned to solid grey dots with little hope to offer. Then a thought struck him. Elli and Alex were still at home. He wanted to report his friends deaths, but his family was in trouble and Harris was no where in sight. He ran back home, not knowing what had already left it.

Elli walked along the street, Alex tightly huddled to her. Emajuu had left abruptly to 'feed the chickens' and hadn't come home. She'd looked on the farm, but he was no where in sight. She was a little angry, really worried, and completely frightened. She called out for him again, "Emajuu! Where have you gone? Please come home! Answer me!" She hated yelling at such a late time, but she doubted anyone could sleep anyhow. She heard a muffling noise from in the inn as she passed and looked up towards one of the 2nd story windows, "H-hello?" She said as she tried to look in. No luck. She'd have to climb the ladder by the window since the door had been crushed inwards by a force she didn't want to meet. She hushed Alex's whimpers and took a deep breath before climbing the wooden ladder.

Emajuu sobbed quietly. His beloved wife and child were gone. Most likely strewn about in mottled ribbons of flesh by that awful shadow. The same one who had killed Anna, the same one who had killed Basil, and the same one that killed Mary. He looked at the clock as gasping sobs broke through his rough throat that was shredded by coughs and burnt by vomit. It was't even 9 yet. It was getting colder as he had left the door open in his misery. The blades of frozen wind cut across his back, making his clothes feel like sharp metal ribbons. Darkness was all around him. Whether it protected him or endangered him was what he did not know.

Elli wobbled furiously up the ladder. She spoke quietly so only her and Alex could hear, "Ugh, it feels like I'm pregnant again. I can't keep my balance..." She grunted as she hiked a leg over the bottom of the window sill and slowly climbed in, smacking her head against the bottom of the window itself. She yelped in pain but went deathly quiet at the mess she saw. The pummeled bodies of Ann and Harris lay in a bruised and broken pile by the end of the bed. But something was odd. Harris left behind him a light trail of blood. He had moved from his place in front of the dead Ann and had moved to the endtable. Elli squinted in the darkness until she saw slimey red feet tiptoeing on Harris' shoulders. She gasped as she placed Alex on the bed and got up on it, quickly undoing the knotted rope that dug into Gray's flesh. She quickly caught him as he slumped limply into her arms and, making sure to not drop him, got off the bed and laid him on the floor.

Emajuu had his axe in hand and was walking through the tangled trees of the nearby forest. he cursed and sobbed as tears poured from his eyes. He bit his lip hard as he dug the large axe into the fresh, cold earth. Again and again and again his axe struck the tender but unloving ground. He collapsed as he looked at the carpenter's house. Blood was smeared in the shape of handprints all over the door, and beside it lay a bloody tangle of weedlike strings of skin that wasn't remotely likened to a human corpse at all. What kind of creature could do this? The question dragged itself around his head as he burrowed his face into the wet grass.

Elli was used to injuries and death and the like, but she couldn't help but cry for all of them. She felt weak, sitting here in a curled up ball, Alex sleeping against her chest. She was a nurse, and a good one. She should be composed and professional like the doctor. But she just couldn't. her face turned raw and red with the streams of tears and she looked at the bodies of Ann, Harris and Gray. They were all at least somewhat friends with her, and they were all gone. Her hopes were being dragged through the mud by the wretched beast who did this until she spotted something, "G... Gray?" She softly said, getting a light moan in response. She held her brethe and quickly gathered up Alex up by her shoulder and picking up Gray, taking them to the other room so the bloody sight was not in her line of vision.

Emajuu heard a loud roar, something holding joy and malevolence in the same giddy laugh. He cringed as he watched a ghostly old man holding a sickle walk by, not noticing the man laying in the darkness of the bushes. Emajuu narrowed his eyes at the man. Violently fast flashbacks struck him hard. The sickle, the man crossing his fields to get to his victims, and those god-awful eyes of death.

Elli looked down at the slowly awaking Gray, whose light and eerie moans escaped his throat that was reddened by the rope. Harris had saved him. After he was wounded and knew he was going to die, he still went through with his duties as an officer of Mineral Town and helped Gray hold onto the rope and have something to stand on. Her eyes teared at the thought but she put on a kind face as Gray opened his eyes weakly. Elli was about to ask him how he felt when she heard the clanging of pots below. She put Alex by Gray and slowly made her way downstairs.

Emajuu didn't have the strength to stand. He watched, however, as the old man laughed again while speaking to another. This shadowy killer was thin and gaunt with bug eyes and a thin pointed jaw that hung low. He looked like a demon with his orange colored eyes and hair. With strain, Emajuu attempted to listen to their conversation. He could hear nothing, but the bright glint of many long metal blades appeared. He shuddered at the metallic clicking and clanking as they struck each other like knives being sharpened. The wind was feirce, but not even the skinny little bug-faced man wih the claws was blown away, even as Emajuu clung onto the grass like a lifeline.

Elli wandered into the kitchen, heart racing faster than Red Hare and eyes wider than ever. She'd never been so frightened before as she stared at the beastly form. He turned and hissed loudly at her and charged for his new victim head on. Elli held back a scream and wih a violent thump and a sickly crack of bones, a figure fell.

Elli took heavy breaths like her lungs were made of lead. She stepped on his back and dug her foot into the places where the ribs had fallen inwards from the mighty blow of a cast iron pan. She snarled quietly at the unconcious man who grunted in pain of his shattered bones. She raced upstairs and flung open the door to the room she had Gray and Alex in. They were safe, and Gray was slowly starting to move. Elli rushed over, "We have to get out. Here, lean on me, okay? We have to get you somewhere safe." She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, picked up Alex, and rushed off with them to the hospital, hoping it hadn't been attacked yet.


	5. Shattered Wings

Chapter 5

Shattered Wings

The winds had died down a little to where hurricane was a far thought, but it was still much too hard to just walk around. Especially for the young children who stared boredly out the church windows. May and Stu had come to church for their schooling when the winds had hit, and were now stuck inside. Carter had tried to contact Elli and Barely, but the phones had been disconnected. May sighed heavily, "The winds are dying. Can't we go out side and play?" She turned to ask Carter, who had vanished, "Carter?" She said quickly as she got of the pew she was sitting on, "Stu! Carter's not here!"

Stu watched as bugs became spots on the windows before turning to her, "Maybe the murderer got them! Oooooo!" He stuck his tongue out playfully, finding it overly enjoyable to scare the women of the village.

May pouted and placed her hands on her hips angrily, "Shut up, Stu! Maybe he just went outside." She said reassuringly to herself. The assurance was no help to the loud crack and screech of something dragging talons across the stained glass. May shrieked in terror and grabbed onto Stu's arm, knocking him over onto the floor with her, "It's the murderer! He got Carter and now he's going to kill us! Protect me, Stu!" She screamed into his ear.

Stu tried furiously to yank himself away but couldn't release himself from the grips of the girl, "Let go!" He was about to try and break free once more when the loud screech echoed through the church's walls again. Even Stu screamed this time as a flash of a shadow raced past the wall like a stray cat. May cried out as a hand reached over and settled itself on her shoulder. She spun around and tried to run with Stu behind her, "Zombie Carter!" She yelled.

This was much to Carter's surprise as she tried to calm down the frihgtened children, "May! It's okay! I'm not a..." he paused, "Zombie?" He smiled a little and knelt down, "Don't worry. I just dozed off a little. When I heard you both scream, I thought something awful had happened! I'm so glad it was just the storm that scared you two." He sighed in relief and stood.

"But but but, the shadow! It was all mean and scary looking and it ran real fast!" Stu spat out quickly as he pointed frantically to the window, "It was creepy!" May nodded in agreement.

Carter sighed, "It's okay. It was probably just some leaves or debris. I won't let anyone hurt you."

May looked sternly at him, "Promise? Promise you won't let anyone hurt us?"

Carter smiled, "I promise." He nodded reassuringly to the children. Suddenly, the sound returned. The vile sound that would've shattered the glass if it hadn't stopped abruptly and started carving the wood on the outside walls. It sounded like someone was drawing on the outside. The children quickly took shelter by Carter's legs. Carter looked up at the windows, all with 'X's carved deep within the colored glass, "What's going on?" He said to himself quietly.

A shrill hiss shot through the air as something quickly hurried across the shadowed floor in the back. Carter's heart began to race as he slowly made his way up to the pulpit where the noise had come from. May and Stu followed closely behind, holding on tightly to the priest legs in fear. There was the noise again, this time from behind them. A hiss echoed off the walls as two yellow glaring eyes stared sharply at them. Carter spun to see it, and the children wasted no time calling it cute and 'poor little guy'. All that was there was a stray black cat, it's eyes now scared and frightened as it was gathered around. It purred happily though as its long back was pet by Stu. Carter heaved a relieved sigh, "How did it get in here?" He smiled as he knelt to pet the stray animal.

May turned around, "Hey, is there any food for kitt--" She froze and screamed as the little gaunt man with the long bladed gauntlets appeared behind them. Carter and Stu looked back to see him and their eyes widened in shock. The man hissed a sharp snicker and raised his long arms up into the air, ready to split the faces of the three people in half.

Carter grabbed both children and used himself as a shield for them. The two kids yelled and screamed in fear as Carter winced and hissed painfully. The man's claws dug deep cuts into Carter's back, the red blood beginning to coat the clean white metal like paint. The man grew furiously angry nad quickened his strikes, sometimes dragging bits of flesh along with the blade. Then he struck with great strength at the middle of Carter's back, dragging the claws of metal down in a straight line.

Suddenly, the doors flew open from a particularly strong gust of wind that flew strongly at the four. The tiny clawed man, in fear of being caught by someone stronger than him, howled loudly and ran out the door on all fours like a wild animal. May watched as he disappeared into the dark night and looked up at the pained face of Carter, "C-Carter?" She whimpered quietly. Stu looked up quietly and whimpered in fear.

Carter breathed heavily and looked kindly down at the kids, "Are... you two... okay?" He managed to say inbetween breaths. May and Stu nodded quickly in response, hoping he was too, but knowing otherwise.

Elli dragged Gray to the front of the hospital, but not before noticing the open doors of the church. She gritted her teeth in grizzly expectation and turned to Gray, "Can you make it the rest of the way in, Gray?" She asked kindly. He nodded with a little smile and put his weight on his own feet with a slight wince and took Alex. He slowly limped into the hospital as Elli ran towards the church.

Elli sat by the desk quietly as she finished bandaging up the wounds on both men. The hospital hadn't been attacked as far as she knew, and everything was still in order there. She had seen so much, it was greatly overwhelming.

No one died in this one! Ha! See, not every chapter has killing action. Next chapter will have one of the other two murderers not yet revealed.


	6. Yamashii

Chapter 6

Yamashii

Popuri couldn't sleep no matter how much she wanted. All the howling of the wind and the news of a murderer had put her on edge so much that she couldn't even close her eyes without feeling a deathly cold hand reach out to grab her. She tried once more, just an inch of sleep would do, but no, death snapped her awake again as she thought she heard a muffled scream, "It was nothing..." she said quietly to herself, "Just my imagination and some creepy old wind." She smiled nervously and tried to bury her head under her pillows. Nothing was working. She just couldn't keep her eyes shut. She was very tired and simply resigned herself to staying up.

Her stomach growled pleadingly for food and she looked at her door quietly. What if there was a murderer behind it? Or a body? Or both? She held back her restless thoughts and slowly crept out of bed. She thrust out a stiff arm and flung open the door and shut her eyes. Nothing but the bang of the door against the wall and the howling remains of the hurricane were heard. She pryed on eye open and then both, seeing no danger about. She proudly smiled to reassure herself of her safety and proceeded to wander downstairs.

She made her way down stair and was immediatly shocked by the door being open. The wind couldn't have done it though. They had bolt after bolt after lock after lock keeping the door shut. She gulped as she went to close the door, holding her hair down from whipping at her face. She breathed quietly and turned back to the fridge. She walked up to it and opened it, taking out a small bottle of milk and taking down a glass from the cabinet. So far so good along the lines of no criminal activity. A content sigh escaped her as she drank her milk happily, shutting the cabinet door and preparing to put the milk away. Suddenly, she heard a scream of pain and dropped the bottle and glass, letting them hit the ground and shatter. She quickly avoided all the glass as she ran fearfully upstairs.

Two green cat's eyes peered in at her making her run faster. A dog barked outside, causing her heart to nearly stop. An enormous spider fixed the final peice of its web together and rested upon the small silky wires, making her shriek in fear. She ran into the bedroom and panted heavily as she leaned against the door with all her weight. Her large eyes were drained of their usual happy color and looked pale in the brisk moonlight that had found its way through her window. She looked at the other beds where her family slept. Her mother turned slightly, maybe stirred by Popuri's movement and screams, but still slept quietly. Popuri nodded to herself as if to assure herself of her mother's safety. As she turned her head towards her brother Rick's bed, she cocked her head in confusion. He wasn't in his bed, and the bedding was rather messy, not a sign of her neat freak brother. She gave an angry huff and grabbed her coat off the hanger. How dare her brother just wander off in the middle of night!? But she felt like something was wrong. Something just wasn't right. She threw her coat on and gave her sleeping mother and light kiss on the cheek before storming downstairs with a pout sprawled across her face. As she walked out, her face was red with both anger or cold.

"Rick! Riiick! You can't just leave with murderers out and about! Mom would freak out!" She yelled out. She stomped annoyedly along the street, eyes shifting from side to side for that stubborn brother of hers. She heard the scream again and the confidence was drained from her body. She shivered and trudged on. Her feet felt like lead as she dragged herself across the village, "Rick? Rick!? Come out! If mom knew we were out..." She threatened her older brother. No reply came to her, and she began to grow angrier, "Rick!!!" She yelled again.

Something rammed into her leg with a loud howl and Popuri screamed in fear. The murderer had caught her, and now she was dead for sure. The two blue eyes looked at her form in the bushes and a growl came from the shadowy creature. The glint of metal reflected off of the young woman's eyes and she cried out again. Then the beast struck with a loving lick to her face. It yipped at her playfully and revealed its identity. Billy sat looking at her happily and barking. She nervously reached out a hand to pet him as she climbed out of the line of hedges she fell into, "Oh, Billy! Go home, you silly puppy! You scared me!" She giggled a little and shooed him off, afterwards proceeding with her search effort.

A sharp wince came from the battered form of a young man. Rick looked up at the menacing person above him, who had been viciously beating him after grabbing him from his house and dragging him here. The person had nothing to identify gender, race, or anything else. All they wore was a black cloak and mask. He tried to mave away from the dark figure, but got a sharp pain shooting up his side as a kick was delivered to his rib cage.

Popuri swung around to look behind her, "Rick? Was that you?" She shivered again as she heard the scream of pain, "Don't play around! Stop trying to scare me! We have to go home!" She felt glass on the ground suddenly as she fell and cradled her feet. Above her the window was shattered, glass all over the street. But she noticed something about the glimmering peices. A whole patch of where it should have been, there were foot print shaped gaps of no glass. She picked the splintered window from her feet and limped her way to the area where the screams were coming from.

Rick pulled himself off the ground desperately. The last blow had almost sent him flying and had knocked his glasses far from his reach. He pulled himself along the ground to try and escape a painful death. The figure wouldn't let him escape, but stayed in the darkness watching him try to pull himself to safety. As he neared the street, the dark form yanked him up by the neck and threw him to the side of the small area between the supermarket and the mayor's house where the attack had been happening. Rick limply fell to the ground, but lifted his head to hear Popuri's voice near them. He looked at the killer and mangaed to speak, "Don't you dare hurt her." The figure silently smiled in a wicked manner at the soft voice calling now worriedly for reply. Rick glared and used the wall of the house for support as he stood up and hissed in pain. He limped to the figure, who simply smirked an threw him down again. But instead of letting him try and react, it stomped down with it's boot onto Rick's back and dug the bits of glass on the bottom into Rick's back.

Popuri was now much more suspicious. She began running harder and faster to the source of eerie noises. She was horribly worried for her brother and wasn't going to be angry or annoyed any more. Her bare feet nearly flew across the ground as she darted to find her brother. The wind was soft now, but the bitter cold was like fangs that sliced across her face as she ran.

Rick couldn't scream anymore, the bits of glass now red and soaked in his blood. His throat hurt badly and all he could do was look up once more to the form above him as it stomped on him again. He was too hurt to move, and bleeding like his entire back had been ripped off. Popuri couldn't moove either as she looked at the bloody mass that was her brother. She charged at the killer and shrieked, "You monster! Evil evil evil monster!" She yelled as he bound off behind teh buildings too fast for her to catch. She rushed to her brother's side and whimpered as she tried to get him to answer, "Rick, don't play around like this... Wake up, please..." She sniffed and hugged him sadly. The form stood high above her again and raised a knife, plunging it at Popuri. She didn't look over her shoulder to see it, but held onto her brother tightly as she died. The form stared quietly at his work and bounded off.


	7. Tenshi Gen'ei

Chapter 7

Tenshi Gen'ei

The icy wind had lessened in strength quite a bit, but it was still too fierce to go outside. Elli looked out the Clinic window with a dim and hopeless look. May and Stu were preoccupying little Alex and Carter was recovering from the initial shock of the event quickly. Grey was now awake and more alert, and everything seemed to calming down. But Elli wasn't settled just yet. Her gut kept springing up and down in chaos and her heart skipped beats like crazy. Her whole self was in a frantic state of unease. She, her baby, her friends, her husband were all in danger. Her husband. Emajuu! Elli's head sprung from her palm and her eyes lit up, "Emajuu! He's still out there!" She couldn't leave hi out there. Not to be devoured by swarms of demons, or be murdered by a crazy animal-like man. She dashed for the coat rack to gather up any protection she could have against the nasty gale outside.

"Elli? Where are you going?" Carter sat up on the cot and winced only slightly as the icy pain hit him again from his ravaged back.

"Emajuu is still outside. I'm sorry. I have to go. Carter, watch over the kids and Grey. There is more than enough people in here to ward off intruders. If I find Emajuu, I'll bring him back. If I don't..." She shook the thought off. She was determined to find her true love. In good times, aswell as the bad, she was obligated as a wife to love her husband

"Be careful." Carter sighed nervously. He didn't want poor little Alex to be orphaned, "Please..." Elli nodded and left, the door locking loudly behind her and the wind strinking at her like a preying predator.

The small hut beside the sea had been ravaged by worse weather than this. It was rough and sturdy, and wouldn't let it's occupants down. Zack and his foreign friend, Won, sat boredly at the desk Won usually sold his goods at. A deck of playing cards their only entertainment, they had gone through almost 30 games of Go Fish. Won was at the end of his patience. It was boring and no on could deny that, but it was also noisy, ruling out the possiblity of sleep.

"Why a hurricane!? It's too noisy to sleep now. And I don't want to play anymore." Won fussily tossed his cards down, all of them, of course, useless.

Zack tossed a teasing card at Won's head, "Aw, come on. I was about to win again. Eh, fine. How about stories. Not too sleepy for a good ghost tale, are you?" He colleccted the cards and tied them together agin, placing them on a nearby shelf.

"I'm too old for ghost stories. And yes I'm too tired! I haven't slept in two days! You want to sleep with a hurricane and a murderer out and about!? Kurejii!" Won got up and walked to the kitchen for a snack.

Zack smirked and sneaked out of his chair. With stealth that would make a cat jealous, he crept up to Won, and with one great breath of noise-

Knock, knock, knock.

They both screamed in terror. Won dropped his sandwhich and Zack nearly left his bladder in a vaporous cloud. The murderer. It could only be him. No sane man would come up to the beach in the middle of the night and in the middle of a storm.

Knock, knock, knock.

The low noise echoed agin throughout the entire room. The blood drained from both men. Normally, neither would be this scared. But they were there to help put dear Anna to rest. They didn't want to end up strewn over a 25 foot forest clearing in mottled chunks of meat, reminiscent to what human flesh should look like.

Knock, knock, knock.

Zack slowly approached the heavy wooden door only seconds after the dull thuds cascaded through the room once more. He rested a clammy hand on the door knob, but not before snatching a knife and hammer he used for packing things up in crates. The knife in the hand at teh door knob, and the hammer raised for fatal blow, Zack threw open the door and screamed and he sent the hammer downward, but he immediatly stopped at only 2 inches from the intended victim's head. A shrill shriek echoed off the walls as a shivering Karen fell backwards onto her rump.

"W-what are you doing?" She gasped in fear as Zack helped her up.

"Sorry. We thought you were the murderer. Oh, Karen! Come on in. You're all cold." Zack led her in locking the door behind him.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" Won asked a sly grin spreading across his thin face.

"I got lost. The murderess... she killed my... parents..." She broke into tears.

"Murderess? I thought it was a murderer?" Zack gave her a blanket to warm up in.

"Well," Karen's voice shifted, strangely into a slightly hissing tone, "this one was female. She was lightning fast and had such a large weapon. It liked like something more of from the city, a chainsaw, I believe." Her tone faded back to a scared and helpless one. Zack shrugged the change off. She was scared, and had a right to be.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere to sleep. Won, can she borrow your room?" He motioned to the small room they had added recently to accomodate a second person.

Won's smile grew eeriely wide and sly, "Of course. We can't let the lady sleep on the floor." He had a scheme in mind. Such a beautiful woman, and in his bed! What luck!

An hour had passed, and the two men had resigned to playing cards once more. Sure the lass wa asleep, Won got out of his chair, "I'm going to go check on our guest. she might need some tea or comforting due to her great loss. He snagged some tea, which had began cooking for he and Zack, from the stove and added in two cups to his load. He then bore his most caring smile and walked into the room to quite a surprise.

"Oh, Won. Take me into your arms. Only you can comfort me..." She wore a seductive look and held her long thin arms out for an embrace. Won dropped the tea and giddly snickered. How delightful! She wanted him back! This would be easier than he thought! He locked the door and advanced towards the young woman with a wily grin, "Oh, hurry. I need some comfort." She slipped her hands under her blanket and winked at him. He didn't even notice a rather evident lump under the numerous blankets. He swung his arms around her and got ready for a kiss when a roar shot through the room, loud enough to leave him deaf, "Eat chains, lover boy." She cackled as her face changed suddenly into a slightly round one with hazel-green eyes and a sharp stare through black framed glasses. A tearing pain went through Won's whole body as a large chainsaw ripped through his flash. He screamed in horror as it drew through his stomach and chest. But his voice was silenced when she reached his throat.

"Hehehehe! You should look before you leap, my friend! How silly for you, a befitting end." She chimed out and turned off her weapon, wiping it clean of blood, "Oh, you got my saw dirty..."

Zack finally broke the lock, "Won!" He stopped and froze as the murderess quirked a cute grin.

"Ehehehe, was that you tap tapping at my chamber door? Your name, dear Zack, they'll hear nevermore." A roar broke through again, and not a speck on the floor remained unstained. The mimic left, gently closing the door behind her. She gently brushed off her perky, frilly skirted blakc ond white, now red, dress and hummed as she trotted along to her next victim.

Elli dashed through the whirling winds, "Emajuu! Emajuu!" She screamed. Her voice was getting weaker and weaker as her throat began to get dry and cold, "Emajuu... answer me..."

Emajuu stood quietly in the road, "E... Elli!? Elli!" He stepped closer, "Elli! You're okay!"

"Emajuu?" She ran closer, "Emajuu! Oh my god I thought you were dead!" She smiled and held her arms out as she ran for him. But she stopped mid-step, eyes wide and heart still. a chainsaw blade rose above Emajuu's shoulder, "Emajuu! Watch Out!"


	8. Suenari

Chapter 8

Suenari

A shrill scream shattered the harsh wind and a fierce mechanical roar overwhelmed it with its own powerful noise.

May and Stu looked anxiously up, "Elli!" May rushed to the window, "The murderer got Elli!" She began to cry. Alex looked vacantly at the door. Mommy would be back soon. He didn't wanna miss her coming in for a big hug.

Stu stood up, "No... no way. My sister would kick his butt." He proudly smiled, but inside he was worried for his only big sister. May frowned as she looked back at him and Alex, then walked over to haul up the little baby, "Don't worry May. She'll be okay. And I bet my big brother-in-law is okay, too! Really!" Stu reassured her.

Carter was foraging through the upstairs refrigerator. His back was bandaged thoroughly, restricting his movement noticeably. There had to be food. All the children were hungry and he could use a bite himself. Grey was feeling too sick and sore to eat anything, but that didn't mean Carter wasn't going to try and get him to drink something. He tossed another bundle of herbs aside, "Hm, if I were a doctor, where would I hide food?" He dug through a little bit then slowed to a stop. The doctor. Did he get out alright? Carter was good friends with Tim, and was getting rather upset about this all. Everyone was being brutally murdered by vicious criminals. Just the thought was awful. What would become of this little town? Torn to pieces and back. Carter snapped to attention as he felt a warm streak go down his cheek, "Huh?" He wiped a salty tear away and continued to hold himself together and look for some handy provisions.

Bang! Carter reeled back and sideways as he clutched his newly sore head and fell onto his back. He looked up started as a shade-less lamp swung down at him. With one swift movement, he dodged the brunt of the blow and rolled onto his side to provide less of a target for his attacker to hit. A scream echoed off the walls as his attacker withdrew into the corner of the room. Carter stayed still and tense for a few seconds more before confirming he was in danger no longer. He sat up slowly, sending a fearful jolt through the shadowed figure, "H-Hello?"

"Go... away. Go away! Leave me alone! Go! go! go!" The shadow tossed around the lamp, "Don't hurt me anymore. Go..." it rocked back and forth and shivered like its very mind had been whittled away.

"T-Tim? Is that you? Tim?"

"Go away! Go!" The figure sobbed slightly and rocked more violently. Carter couldn't believe his eyes. What had scared this serious young man into a state of utter fear?

He inched closer, "Tim, it's okay. It's me, Carter. Remember? Tim?"

Tim shuddered and looked up, "You hurt me..."

Carter looked at him in shock, "No! I would never! Please! Someone must've tricked you."

"She... she... she showed me horrible things. It was like the were really happening to me. Go away. She's coming back, I know. You're coming back. Go away..." Tim recoiled farther into the corner as Carter advanced.

"Who is she?" Carter reached out to reassure him of his intentions not to hurt him.

Mimic hissed violently as a hammer, retrieved from the local farmer's corpse, crashed near her little feet. Her Mary-Janes click-clacked on the pavement as a furious female voice howled at the young red-headed murderess and a hammer swung at her again, "Go back to where you came from! Go back!!!" Elli swung the hammer, knocking the chain-saw from Mimic's hand, a sickening crack coming from her bloody wrist.

"Ahhh! What a fiend! Your dear little husband didn't stand a chance! I caught him right in my wine cellar, rapier to his dear little chest! I am the Grim Reaper! Hehehehehe!" Mimic's pain dissipated into a playful babble in her hideously high voice, "Ehehehehehehehe! Why don't you just give up? You're a weak little girl! You can't face me and my big brothers without your big bad hubby, now can you?"

Elli shouted again, "Get away! Just die! I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'm not weak!" She blindly swung the hammer, letting it slide harmlessly under the skipping legs of her nemesis.

"Oh, missed again! Don't get my dress dirty." She skipped merrily ahead of the ferocious onset of swings, "Oh! Hehehe! I killed Won and Zack," she clicked her Mary-Janes on the pavement twice, "Then Duke and M-a-nna," She sung and clicked twice again, "Oh! I killed and copied Karen and I scared that wannabe surgeon right into a state of schizophrenia!" She skipped again, but got her shoe knocked of before she could add the final insult of another mocking clack. Elli smirked with satisfaction as she rammed the implement into Mimic's leg, "Oh! Ohhhh! Owww! Beast! Help me!" She snatched her shoe and immediately was picked up by the same nightmarish creature that had murdered Ann, Harris, and Doug. The beast-like man hauled his 'little sister' up and growled at Elli before leaping off into the distance.

Elli narrowed her eyes, "Hmph, I will not let my husband's death go unpunished. You are going down. For Emajuu and everyone else you killed." She threw the hammer into the wall and looked at her husband's body, walking over slowly and kneeling beside him, "Emajuu... I won't let them get away with any of this. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. But I won't let them get away. You gave me the strength to do that." She stroked his hair and kissed him one last time, before snatching up Mimic's lost chain-saw. Payback time.


	9. Ishubarashi, Red Revenge

Chapter 9

Ishubarashi, Red Revenge

Daylight shone brightly upon the quiet town. Not a noise chimed out in hopeful awakening as the group exited the hospital. Elli ran up to them, blood on her pale blue dress and an enormous chain-saw in hand, "Everyone! Are you all okay? Doctor?" She dropped the chain-saw and rushed over to investigate, "Where were you!?"

Tim recoiled from Elli to hide behind Carter, who immediately comforted him, "He's... not really the same. Some female killer traumatized him... badly." Elli nodded gently, and slowly approached Tim again to try and jog his memory of who she was.

"Wait... a female killer? A murderess? I saw her! She killed half the town with this." She hauled up her chain-saw again, "And there was another murderer who saved her from our fight."

"Whoa, Elli! You fought her? Cool! My sister is going to save us all!"

"I don't know. I think we are definitely dealing with more than one. With all the different types of injures, I'd say several." Elli looked around, "I bet they don't attack in daytime. Let's find a better place to hide. I know! Let's get to my house. I have enough room for all of us to be comfortable, and more than enough food from Emajuu's farmi---" she became silent and looked behind her shoulder at the slightly glimmering speckles of scarlet liquid that still lit up the street with reflected sun rays, "Emajuu... We have to hurry. Come on!"

The group quickly followed, a little surprised by Elli's new authority. Her voice was sharp and commanding now, and all of them had to wonder what gave their local nurse such strength.

The street was littered with the bodies of the victims the vicious assassins had left behind. All the older members of the group acted as protection from the sights, covering the young children's eyes and leading them along, but even the adults began to weaken and crack under the horrible sight.

The journey to the house too far to long. But once it was reached, the sight could not have been sweeter. Elli took her baby from May and walked into the clean, untouched house. it was empty and looked just as it did last night. Everyone clamored in like they were already in the sights of the assassins. The sound of the doors locking was the last thing that finally set them at ease. Emajuu had always had good money around, and had the security system installed the day Elli had stated that she was pregnant.

"Alright, each of you can take turns cleaning up in our bathroom. Injured first. I don't want any infections happening. I'm low on antibiotics." She set Alex on the floor to play with May and Stu. Elli helped Grey into the bathroom so that he could get rid of the excess blood, and Carter got to making some food. He was an excellent cook, and thought a nice, warm, fancy meal would put everyone into a calmer state. Once a bath was drawn, Elli walked out to give some privacy to Grey and entered the main living area again, "Did you all hear something?" She looked around and screamed suddenly, making Alex look over in shock and Carter drop the dish he was rinsing, as something brushed by her leg forcefully, "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" She froze and looked down to see the beloved family pooch, Billy, "Oh, Billy! You scared me to death and back! How did you get inside?" She kneeled to pet him.

"He must've followed us in." May smiled and patted Alex's head, "I think... I think we don't have to worry anymore. I think we're okay now!" She laughed happily.

"I hope you're right, May. Now..." Elli looked around, "Whose ready to play some wrestling?" She laughed like the whole ordeal had never happened and tackled the kids playfully, hugging them desperately. It was all over now.

After sitting down for a delicious meal Carter had made, it was the priest's turn to wash up. He gently hugged Elli, as if to confirm that the Harvest Goddess would protect them, and headed off into the bathroom. He winced every time he inched his shirt off, the dark red and black wounds that covered his back had already begun to stick stubbornly to his clothes. He began running a shower and looked around one last time, even though he knew the murderers wouldn't attack him anymore. He stepped into the way of the water and relaxed.

Elli cleaned the last dish and put all the kids to sleep in a little fort on the floor. They had suggested the whole idea, and Elli was more than happy to help. She then made the big bed in the corner up for Carter and Grey to sleep on. She and the Doctor would use the sleeping bags that she had in the closet. In fact, after the meal, the good doctor had settled down quite a bit. She laid out the sleeping bags and laid down on top of one, slowly drifting off into deep thought about everything. It was so overwhelming. So horrible the memories were. She then opened her eyes, and pulled her power tool weapon closer, just in case. Tomorrow, when things had settled down from the initial shock and after some well needed rest, she didn't care how much they tried to hide, she'd kill everyone of those monsters.

Carter gently rubbed his back, washing off a wealth of dried blood and causing aching pain throughout his body. A quick rustle shocked him into a near slip, but he caught himself before he could hurt himself further. The source of the noise was Billy, who was scratching worriedly at the door. Carter realized how long he'd been in there and quickly began to rinse the suds off himself, being wary of the wounds however. As he looked into the mirror by the curtain to see if he'd gotten rid of all the shampoo in his hair, a glimpse of a silver claw made him scream loudly and fall sideways, out of the tub, and onto the hard floor.

Elli jumped up, and spun around, chain-saw in hand, "Carter!" She shouted. When no answer came, she ran to the door, and kicked it open, letting the chain-saw roar with life.


	10. The Finaru and the Final Battle

Chapter 10

The Finaru and the Final Battle

The chain-saw tore through one of Razor's clawed gauntlets, and he let out a shrill cry of pain and blood began to leak from within the gnarled metal. The door burst down as Mimic, fully recovered from her last encounter, and Beast rushed in, twin chain-saws roaring and hands clenched so hard they bled from blunt pressure. Through the window leapt Assarai, Popuri, Lillia, and Rick's mysterious killer, along with the old but vigorous man that held the brutal scythe in hand. It was Mary and Basil's killer.

Elli spun to see the intruders, giving time for the sobbing, whimpering Razor to crawl into the cabinet under the sink and try to compose himself, "Listen here, you man-hunting, blood sucking, ugly bastards. You will kill no more." Elli shouted over the now three chain-saws in the room, "When you first killed Anna, the very first victim, I would never have been able to defend myself against you. But when you killed my husband, strangled Grey, threatened the children, and even slashed apart our pastor, you made me think. If I did nothing, I would be just like everyone you killed. Scared and then dead. Well guess what... It's payback time, you stupid dogs!" Elli screamed and ran the chain-saw straight through the Old Man's scythe, which also served as a sort of cane, forcing him to fall to the ground. She turned to defend herself against Assarai and waved the chain-saw inches from his pale, clam face. He did nothing, said nothing, just dodged the power-tool like it was some measly toy.

Mimic and Beast started for the kids and Grey. But, not even before they had reached the bed, they were both banged right in the back of the head by something big, heavy, and metal. They both fell with almost comical groans at the same, revealing May and Stu, each wielding one of Emajuu's tools acquired from the chest in the corner, "That'll teach you to beat up my big brother! And hurt all the villagers!" Stu smacked Beast again.

"Yeah! And for wearing red-brown fishnets with a black maid's costume!" May hit Mimic as well, "That's just sick."

Stu got onto the bed and shook Grey awake, Grey being the very heavy sleeper that he was, "Come on! We have to get outside!" Grey nodded and got out of bed, following the two kids with the baby in his arms outside to the barn to hide.

Assarai screamed loudly as he backed up and clutched his shoulder as blood poured from where his right arm used to be, "Stupid woman! You bloody wad of flesh! Go to hell!" He screamed and fell to the floor clutching his arm and crying out in pain.

Elli wiped some blood from her face onto her apron, "I swore I would get revenge. And I will or die. But not before taking all of you with me." She swung the chain-saw at the old man, running him through, blood gushing from his massive wound onto her apron as he twitched the last bits of life out of him.

Razor poked hi head out from the cabinet and began to crawl out. His pale blue eyes scanned the area, noting Elli preoccupied with his comrade. He held his left hand close and began to sneak out, but not before a razor-blade cut through one of the mysterious burns on the insane killer's back. Razor let out a gasp and turned to fight, but was cut across the face with the razor again. He thrashed his hands about like a fish out of water to protect himself from another cut. He managed to worm himself away from his attacker and run desperately through the door like a wounded dog. Back in the bathroom, Carter breathed in and dropped the razor blade, "Forgive me, Harvest Goddess..." He looked around and grabbed his clothes to get dressed and have a little more protection from the murderers and a breeze.

Elli finally withdrew her chain-saw and looked down at the corpse before turning to see the two that her brother and his friend had knocked unconscious. Both were gone completely. Elli hauled herself outside, now a little more weighed down by her wet dress. As she came outside, she saw herself locked into the stare of the youngest killer, Mimic. Her schoolgirl looks contrasted greatly with the chain-saw in her hand, "You... you killed more than half the village... and my husband. I hate to kill someone so young..."

"That's a weakness you know. Your sympathy will be your undoing."

"It's not sympathy I feel. I feel bad that someone your age could be so wicked, not that you yourself are young." Elli raised her weapon.

"Let's dance then. You choose the music." Mimic cackled in insane joy and turned her saws on, "Go!" Her and Elli made sure thing to keep their weapons away from the other's. One clash could send both relatively small ladies flying in any direction. But Elli made sure that she wasn't overly timid. She thrust the chain-saw through the air, gliding just an inch away from Mimic's nose, making the youth drop one chain-saw into the group where it sputtered and died slowly. Now they more evenly matched, each wielding one weapon.

Carter ran for the broken window that Assarai had crashed through, gently climbing out as to not harm himself and run for the barn for cover. As far as he knew, he only saw one murderer dead, the dark assassin still reeling around on the floor in agony. He stopped to look at Elli, but could do nothing and continued running praying a mile a minute for her safety.

Elli lost her weapon as Mimic's chain-saw his her shoulder for a second cutting it to the bone. She screamed in pain, but stood and kicked the girl in the face, making her lose her weapon as well. Now it was all hand to hand. No way out but to fight like women. Elli leapt and tackled her 4'11" opponent, knocking her over. She grabbed the shape-shifter's hair and yanked on it, causing Mimic to wail and retaliate by clawing at Elli's face. Elli got her in a choke hold and rolled a bit to try and stop her, but then both of them caught the glint of something in their eyes. Emajuu's hoe. He left in the field for convenience, and it was probably the quickest way to end the duel. Each girl made attempts to grab at it, but every time they'd be forced away by the other one. Finally a hand landed on the hoe, and it raised into the air, and crashed with the head of it's target.

The sun had risen again. And everyone was safe. No more murderers. Ever. Elli had come running in to comfort everyone, and stated that all the vicious people who had done this had escaped. She seemed so uneasy that they were still alive, but they were gone. And that's all that counted. The body of the Old Man was tossed into the river, and everyone looked out the the town, "We should start to bury the dead." Carter sighed and looked out over the red mess. It would be tough, but they had to pull through. For Mineral Town. For everyone that lost their lives. Maybe one day, this memory would be gone, the graves would be the only things remembered, and life would resume. Carter had gotten his older cousin, Tenna, to come over from her hometown to assist with the church, and she would be here with friends any day now to help repair the town. Everything was back to normal.

As everyone watched the sun set, they all began to head inside. Elli remained until everyone was on their way. She smiled and turned to follow everyone, her smirk growing as her hair shifted to red, and her eyes to snow.

-The End-

wheee! Thanks for reading all these! The sequel, our Vol.2 if you will, will be out soon. Be sure to read Sweet Copper when it comes out! You'll be in for quite a surprise!


End file.
